Sliding door latches of the foregoing kind can suffer from lack of security if the door is not held close against the door jamb containing the strike when in the closed condition. If a gap exists between the latch face plate and the strike, it is possible to insert a piece of wire into the strike cavity and thereby push the latch bolt out of engagement with the lock bar.